Death of Her
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: The sound coming from herself was a foreign concept and it filled her heart with irritation to know that she was the source of it at this point in time. :: Adacentric Deathfic some implied LeonxAda, too, I suppose


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as Capcom owns Resident Evil and its plethora of characters.

* * *

><p>Broken and mangled she lay, unable to move. Even breathing caused unbearable to pain to rack through her body. A whimper left her lips and she had to fight from cringing at the sound of it. It was quite the blow to her already heavily damaged pride.<p>

It didn't help that the sound was that of a broken woman and to her ears that was an unbearable sound to begin with. The sound coming from herself was a foreign concept and it filled her heart with irritation to know that she was the source of it at this point in time.

Ada's eyes narrowed distastefully up at the monochrome colored clouds above her, almost as if nature knew of the distraught woman's plight and was setting the mood. Ada resisted a scoff, unwilling to rack her body with the pain the small action would cause.

The proud woman wasn't quite sure how this had come to happen, one minute she was doing fine, great even. Gunshots rang out from her handgun, echoing around her deafeningly as she shot down the threats shambling around her with a quick squeeze of the trigger. The smirk had graced her red painted lips as the corpses were felled one by one. Maybe her arrogance was her down fall or, God forbid, her skills had been slipping as the years had gone by though she refused to believe this even as the thought had flashed through her mind in but a moment.

A Hunter had managed to sneak its way around behind her, moving silently and swiftly. It had caught her by surprise as it had raked its claws across her back, tearing flesh and muscle away viciously. The scream had caught in her throat as she lurched forward though the Hunter's screech filled the air in place of her missing scream. It almost seemed as if it were crying out in delight at catching the woman off guard.

The attempt to spin around had caused the pain to blossom up her back, a cry of pain echoing around them. This had been the moment of opportunity for the Hunter, taking the chance to rip into her, digging fang and claw into her already paling flesh.

Funny, she had thought Hunters had been discontinued over the years, with Lickers proving to be the favorites. Maybe one had slipped in or maybe they had been brought back into the 'production line' so to speak. Ada didn't know nor did she figure it mattered much as of the moment.

The events after had become an agony-filled blackened blur. One minute she was being ripped to shreds the next she was laying on the ground awkwardly in her own pooling blood with the now deceased Hunter beside her.

The site of the beast's scaly body had been a slight boost in ego, though if she didn't get help soon she wouldn't live to tell the tale about it. Even now her breathing was growing shallower, her lungs burning for more air that they couldn't seem to receive.

Just great, more ache to add to the pain already there.

Her vision was blurring again, the sky above darkening as blackness edged its way into Ada's vision - fuzzy and annoying. Fleetingly she wished that she were not alone, just this once, in her dying moments. Funny, how the ever-independent woman had thought of such a frivolous thing and she mentally scoffed the idea away quickly after its formation. She was too good for such thoughts and besides she always was alone before now. Why would she want anyone beside her in such a pitiful moment? It would only damage her ego more before she left this world.

Even still the face of Leon filled her mind despite her best efforts to will his image away. A defeated smile tugged at the corners of her lips as her eyes clouded over in death. Her corpse was left, broken and mangled lying in the pool of blood that had leaked from her fatal wounds. Her dress was shredded and blotched in her own blood, morbidly deepening the crimson coloring of the clothe.

So was the death of the lady in red...


End file.
